


Holding an Advantage

by JyaGhost



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JyaGhost/pseuds/JyaGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see what you want to see...until you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding an Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepairings Challenge awhile back. "Measuring Up" happens around this.

Sheppard had cajoled or ordered most of his soldiers into measuring themselves against Ronon within two months of his arrival.

They would hold up fairly well for fighting an average human, but would be utterly defenseless in hand to hand against a stronger, faster Wraith.

Except for one, who consistently dodged his commanding officer's directive. Major Lorne never once stepped foot into the open area Ronon used for the matches.

Sheppard finally cornered his wayward Executive Officer, and said in no uncertain tones that Lorne was going to face Ronon just like everyone else in the military contingent, including Sheppard himself.

Lorne showed up, and what happened there was never spoken of. No one, absolutely no one, not even the civilian scientists, was *that* clumsy.

Ronon reluctantly told Sheppard that Lorne was better off with Teyla than him, and let the matter go. Whether or not the biggest klutz in Atlantis turned himself over to her not so tender mercies .... Ronon didn't ask, Teyla didn't tell.

Maybe if he had, he wouldn’t have been so blindsided the day the Wraith found their way to the Gamma site, and sent their foot soldiers down to personally destroy the place.

Most of the visiting Atlanteans were caught without their P-90s, Lorne among them.

The Athosians who’d been camping and scouting there grabbed for anything that could serve as bantos rods and waded into the drones. Lorne ran, and the next time Ronon got a glimpse of him, he was over by someone's cook fire hiding.

Except, not so much.

The branch was maybe seven feet long, and of green wood, which didn't burn well, but it was enough in the hands of someone who clearly knew how to wield it.

Between the foul smelling smoke pouring off it, the sensation of their hair or clothes burning, the knife strapped to the other end of it, or the vicious kicks to the stomachs and groins they were getting, the Wraith never gained more than a foot of ground facing the Major. If he didn’t outright kill them with the blade, he would at least drive them into the stunners of their own people, into Ronon's blaster, or into the firing line of the Atlanteans and Athosians who were making their way back into the fight from the weapons caches.

The branch looked more like an oversized bantos rod when the last drone was dispatched. Teyla used her abilities to confirmed that the attack was over, and in the few seconds’ peace before the packing began, Ronon headed for Lorne.

The look on his face must have been enough. Before he could say a word, Lorne unstrapped the knife and tossed the torch into one of the cook fires. "I spent seven years and change sparring with a Jaffa warrior four times your age and twice as fast. I don't need to prove myself to anyone."

"Actually, I was going to ask if you'd teach me that?"

Lorne stared at him for a heartbeat, turned and walked away to help with the evacuation.

In the end, he wound up teaching Ronon much, much more.


End file.
